


Property Of AWG: The Golden Bikini

by VampireVengence



Series: The Sweaterverse [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Coming in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Grinding, Insecurity, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Panties, Princess Leia's Golden Bikini, Property Of AWG, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Star Wars References, Top Alex, star wars roleplay, star wars sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: The Star Wars fantasy mentioned in the oneshot 'Property of AWG'
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Sweaterverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Property Of AWG: The Golden Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this but I had a couple of people ask for it so here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy :)

Jack looked himself over in the hotel bathroom mirror and grimaced. He looked and felt utterly ridiculous and had never regretted something more in his life. Him and his stupid mouth, Alex had probably been planning it all along.

Jack didn't have a problem with nudity, and he'd never really had any body hang-ups, but right now he felt exposed and uncomfortable and he just wanted to cover himself up. This was the complete opposite of sexy and he was starting to question Alex's sanity a little.

He was infinitely grateful for the draping red material hanging at the front and back of the panties, providing him with a little cover even if it was only over his legs. His hairy chest protruding from the golden bra just looked ridiculous and was a total turn off. This was never going to go the way Alex had imagined.

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. This was going to be a disaster.

After another few minutes of trying to build the nerve to leave the damn bathroom, he realised it was never gonna happen and he was just going to have to suck it up or risk Alex coming in here after him. With another deep breath, he stowed his nerves and unlocked the door.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Alex sat on the bed against the headboard in just his boxers. Jack forced himself to get into the zone, leaning his arm against the wall with his free hand on his hip. _Think sexy thoughts._

Alex eye's roamed over Jack, taking him in from head to toe. They rapidly darkened as he groaned softly. _Okay well, this is a good start._

Alex slowly got to his feet, dick beginning to stir as he looked over how hot Jack looked. It was so much better than he'd ever imagined and he'd never loved Jack more for doing this despite how uncomfortable he was.

He stopped just in front of him, eyes dark with lust. "Fuck you look so good." He purred, sliding his hand up and down his side causing Jack to shudder. Jack wholeheartedly disagreed but the look in Alex's eyes stopped him from voicing the thought.

"Welcome to the Millenium Falcon Princess."

He quickly closed the gap between them, joining their lips in a filthy embrace. Jack gasped at the intensity of it, allowing Alex to slip his tongue into his mouth as he pushed Jack up against the wall.

Jack could feel Alex's boner pressing against his thigh and he couldn't help but feel a little surprised by how turned on he already was. "Is that a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Alex snorted, shaking his head a little.  
"Oh, I'm definitely pleased to see you."

He smirked, grazing his teeth up Jack's neck and making him shudder. He pressed a kiss to the skin just below his ear before making his way along Jack's jaw and to his lips. His hands were slowly trailing over Jack's bare skin leaving behind a tingling sensation that had Jack's breath hitching. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Jack wrapped his arms around Alex's neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands made their way beneath the red drape, squeezing Jack's ass as he pressed their crotches together hard. Jack moaned in approval, his dick instantly twitching at the feeling of Alex's firm against it.

He pressed him further against the wall as they began to grind together eagerly, kissing hungry and desperate. Alex's right fingers were gently caressing the waistband of the bikini bottoms as he cupped the bra with his other hand. He groaned into Jack's mouth, biting at his lower lip as he pulled back.

His eyes were wild and his lips were kiss swollen and he looked so fucking hot that Jack forgot all about how ridiculous he felt. All he cared about was how sexy the older boy looked and how much he wanted to fuck him.

"How about we get this show on the road?" Jack purred. Alex nodded eagerly, pulling them flush against each other as he walked back towards the bed. Their lips moved fervently as Jack stripped Alex of his boxers, climbing up onto the bed after him.

"Look at you." He groaned. "My sexy little slave." His hands were trailing all over Jack's skin making him whimper softly at the tingling pleasure they left behind.

"Are you ready to feel my force flowing through you?" Jack had to bite down hard on his lower lips to stop himself cracking up laughing.  
"I think maybe we need to stop with the puns." Alex nodded, his lips pressed firmly into a thin line to quash his own laughter.

He leant back in reconnecting their lips desperately as he groped at Jack's ass. Jack held him close, one hand gripping in his hair whilst the other fumbled around in the bedside draw searching for the lube.

Once he found it he pressed it gently against Alex's chest. Alex smirked against his lips, taking the bottle and placing it down beside him. He slipped his hand under the front strip of fabric and began palming at Jack's swollen crotch.

Jack shuddered hard, releasing a low moan into the kiss as pleasure shot through him. He pressed up against Alex's hand, desperate for friction. Alex's own dick was throbbing and leaking against his stomach and he knew if they didn't start progressing things soon he'd end up releasing before they'd had the chance.

He coated his fingers in lube and pushed the crotch of Jack's outfit aside so he could gently circle his entrance. Jack released a loud groan, pulling back from Alex's lips utterly breathless as he pressed their foreheads together.

Slowly Alex pushed in his first finger. Jack moaned in approval, eyes screwing shut at the familiar feeling. It always felt so good but it was never ever enough. Pretty soon he was releasing small whines, desperate for more as Alex continued to penetrate him with the single finger.

Thankfully Alex was too horny to tease for too long and soon enough Jack had two fingers inside him. He moaned whorishly. Two was good, two never had pain but had the nice full sensation and it had enough wiggle room to experiment with sensitive spots. But it still wasn't enough.

Sure it was good but it wasn't the mind-blowing stretch, the so full I think I'm going to explode, the ploughing full force into his prostate without a second thought. It never had his toes curling or his back arching, never had him begging for more. Never had him agreeing to wear stupid costumes he hated because he couldn't think straight because he desperately needed to get off. He needed more.

"Alex." He whined as he felt the older boy begin to scissor his fingers. "Hurry up!" Alex chuckled, feathering kisses up his neck.  
"Be patient. I don't wanna hurt you." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"I've taken you unstretched plenty of times. You're just being a tease." Alex chuckled, warm breath caressing Jack's skin and causing the hairs to stand up on end as he shuddered. "Maybe a little."

"Need you to fuck me." He groaned out in frustration. Alex was kissing his way down Jack's neck to the bra strap on his shoulder.  
"How bad?" He continued his way slowly down Jack's heaving chest.

Jack gasped as Alex crooked his fingers, not quite hitting his prostate but so god damn close he could practically taste it. _Fucker._

"How bad Jack?" He pressed, smirking against his skin.  
"So bad! It's all I can think about." He arched up into the caress of Alex's lips, his whole body shuddering from his teasing fingers. "Need you more than air." He choked out, his brain already struggling to stay focused with the stimulation. Alex chuckled breathily.  
"Well, when you put it like that."

He pulled out his fingers and Jack bit on his lip to repress the whine wanting to crawl up his throat. He hated the empty feeling but he knew what was coming and he _needed_ it so bad.

He licked his lips as Alex coated his cock in lube. He pulled the crotch aside once more as Jack lifted himself, lining up with Alex's head.

He sunk down slowly, moaning loudly as the elder's cock filled him. Stretching him out further with every inch he took. "Oh _fuck!_ " He moaned as Alex bottomed out. Alex's jaw hung loose as his eyes slipped shut. "Oh, Jacky. You feel so good." He gasped, chest heaving. Jack could only nod in response.

He slowly began to move, lifting up to the tip before sinking back down. He groaned loudly at the white-hot sparks dancing up his spine as he continued to bounce in Alex's lap.

Alex gripped tightly on Jack's hips as he helped him move, groaning softly as he disappeared into the tight heat over and over. His whole body felt like he was on fire in the best way, the tingling heat spreading through his veins with every movement of Jack's. It was glorious.

His hands ran over the gold material of the panties as Jack's head hung back with pleasure. He was making small mewling noises as he continued to rock down onto Alex's cock, needy and desperate and hungry for more.

Jack choked out a moan as Alex began to rock up into his downward movements jarring his spine and colliding with his prostate causing wave after wave of pleasure to ripple through him. "Shit!" He cried "Fuck! So good!" Alex smirked at that.

He pulled him down into a kiss as they ground together dirty and needy. They were both desperate and horny and oh so close. Alex's grip on Jack was tight enough to leave bruises and Jack was loving every second of it.

"Fuck 'm close." Jack panted against Alex's swollen lips.  
"Yeah?" Jack nodded vigorously. "Go on then slut. Cum. Cum from just my cock filling your little hole." Jack groaned, grinding down harder as he chased his orgasm. He was almost there, he just needed a little push. "Come on Jacky, cum for me. I wanna see that sexy face you pull while you cream your pretty gold panties." That'd do it.

Jack released a loud guttural moan as he released, soaking the garment as he tightened around Alex's cock. It was enough to have the older boy releasing as well, his hips spasming up into Jack as he filled him.

Jack collapsed against him, boneless and breathless as he enjoyed the dizzy haze of his orgasm. Alex gently carded a hand through his hair, his eyes closed as he tried to gain control of his breathing.

"Fuck that was so hot." He mumbled making Jack chuckle.  
"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Alex grinned wickedly at the admission.  
"I told you it would be fun." Jack rolled his eyes but didn't bother to argue as he lifted up and off the older boy, dropping down beside him.

"You look so hot in that." He said seriously, making Jack snort.  
"I look ridiculous." He stated making Alex shake his head vigorously.  
"Nope. You look sexy as hell." Jack chuckled softly, shaking his head as he got to his feet.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower now since I am all sticky and gross." He shimmied his way out of the bikini as he walked, feeling Alex's eyes on him every step of the way. He paused as he reached the bathroom door, glancing over to find Alex shamelessly staring at his ass. "Feel free to join." Alex released a small groan instantly getting to his feet. "I like the way you think, Barakat."


End file.
